Recklessness and Promises
by M.Koffe
Summary: Jason can be so impulsive sometimes that Dick wants to punch him. Say Anything AU.


Jason can be so frustratingly impulsive sometimes that Dick wants to punch him. Dick blames it on hormones and the fact they had a huge argument about Jason's smoking habit and the lack of nicotine was making him cranky. Not to mention the weather was not the greatest, it was gloomy outside. The sky was heavy with thick gray clouds making the afternoon look as if it was almost night time. Rain drizzled sparingly enough so that everything looked wet and damp.

"You don't have to quit smoking, just cut down." Dick told him. "Mom and Dad have been asking me questions about why you smell like cigarettes."

Jason muttered in a tone so low, and the wind was so noisy that Dick only caught the words, "...fucking addicted to...didn't have to yell...fucking headache."

Dick stopped walking in front of a boutique, hoping that Jason would stop walking too so he could have a good few words with his boyfriend. Jason did what Dick was anticipating, he stopped and turned. The wind was now blowing from behind him, lifting his curly black hair. Dick felt warm whenever Jason's intense stare lingered on him, and he wanted to smile at how the teenager presented himself with the stormy backdrop.

"Listen Little Wing -" Dick began, but Jason cut him off.

"I'm not fucking little, don't call me that in public or -" a figure in the street caught his eye, a small figure moving across cracked asphalt.

Sometimes Jason did not think things through completely, and acts too impulsively. Like running in front of a car to grab who knows what off the street.

It all happened so fast that Dick went from confused to scared in a matter of seconds. Jason took off into the street as a car came zooming down the road. Dick felt a cold shiver roll through his veins as he saw Jason's body smash against the front of the car and roll to the side lifelessly. Dick wanted to chase down whoever it was that hit him, but the anger faded as soon as heard a moan leak from Jason and a few people starting to gather.

"Jason!" Dick yelled, as he crossed the street.

Dick could hear the people whispering if they should call an ambulance, but Jason who was conscious but did not sit up urged, "Please dont..." in a strained voice.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Dick knelt down and gasped at the blood dripping from the side of Jason's face. He looked up at the growing amount of people gathering. "He's my boyfriend, I'll take him to a hospital, no one call an ambulance."

"Dick no..."

"Shut the fuck up." Dick whispered, harshly. "Can you stand?"

"I don't I know I -" he hissed feeling a pain shoot up his ankle, "I think messed up my ankle."

Dick ran his eyes down Jason's body, and noticed that he was cradling something in his arms, "What is that...?"

"Kitten...was gonna get hit..."

Dick peered up at the crowd, and began to slide his hands under Jason, "I'm going to take you back home."

Jason nodded, and allowed Dick to lift him. Jason had gained some height and muscle mass and it was becoming more and more difficult for Dick to carry him but he managed, "I'll take you away from the crowd, you think you can try to walk with some support. You're kinda heavy."

"Yeah."

Dick carried Jason into an alley and set him down on the on concrete. He ran his hand on the side of Jason's face, eying all the scraping and the blood leaking from his hair line, "Shit, that looks bad."

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear so much." Jason joked as he placed the little kitty on his lap.

Dick rolled his eyes, and proceeded to roll up the bottom of Jason's pants, his ankle was starting to swell, "I think you might have sprained it."

Jason looked down at the kitten he was holding, and then up at Dick. "Are you mad?"  
"We're talking about this later." Dick grumbled, he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I need to get you home, or somewhere to check over your injuries."

Jason grabbed Dick's hand, and leaned on him as they walked back into the truck. Jason held onto the cat, and Dick could hear it meowing on the drive home. Jason had decided he was going to keep the kitten, because it was alone and as he examined it on the drive home he noticed it's was dirty and bruised. One of its eyes were cut up and there was a large gash on its back leg. He figured the gash was there before the accident, because it was moving so slow across the road.

The car ride was silent, and Dick was seething with anger. Jason was not sure what he was so pissed about. He was not too hurt, just a busted ankle and a few busies – and he was lightheaded but he figured that was because he hit his head really hard on the street.

He wanted to tell Dick that everything was fine and that he was okay, but Dick looked so freakin upset. Jason could not wait to get home, clean up, and go sleep.

Once they arrived home their parents were outside the trailer and gasped once they saw Jason. "Oh my god!" Mary rushed to her youngest son. "What happened?"

"Jason got hit by a car." Dick began to explain what happened.

Now that he was home, all the adrenaline began to fade, and Jason's head was beginning to pound. While Mary and Dick were speaking, John approached Jason, he noticed, "You're looking a little pale." Jason let out a breath before meeting his surrogate father in he eyes."You feeling okay?" he inquired.

Jason shook his head, and handed the kitten to John before fainting.

While the doctors were working on Jason, Dick had to keep his mind off everything. The sight of his mother crying was not a sight he wanted to see so, he quietly excused himself and took the baby kitten to the vet.

The following day, Dick was able to sneak the small animal into Jason's room, and waited to see his lover open his eyes.

Jason woke up some time later in a hospital room. His head was still pounding, and all the lights were too bright. Dick was sitting on the bed, holding a small bottle to the kitten's mouth. The kitten looked as if it had been washed, and its back leg was wrapped in thick bandages.

"Dick..." Jason mumbled, his eyelids felt heavy, and so did the rest of his body.

"You were in worse condition than you looked," Dick told him. "Some internal bleeding – God damn it Jason, do you not care about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

Dick recalled Jason chasing after people with loaded guns trying to get into the show and nearly being shot. He recalled Jason doing to much work around the circus and coming home dehydrated and exhausted but with a weak smile on his face because he was happy to make other people's lives easier even if it meant hurting his own. Not to mention the cigarettes. Jason said he was addicted to them but Dick cant help but think one of the other reasons is because he Jason can be so damn self loathing that he was trying to kill himself slowly.

"You're too reckless!" Dick shouted and his tone was a little more harsh that he was intending too sound but Jason needed to hear it. "I'm tired of worrying if you're going to do something stupid!"

"Then don't." Jason figured."Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"It's not that easy." Dick sighed, "I love you Jason, and I don't want to lose you..." he set the bottle down, and clasped Jason's hand. "Please, promise me, you'll be more careful."

"You don't think I care about myself." Jason said in a low but thoughtful tone. His mind still felt fuzzy.

"No I don't." Dick snapped. "Not if you nearly got yourself killed because you wanted to save a fucking cat in the street!"

"Dick I -"

"Shut the hell up and listen!" Dick continued his tirade. "Mom and Dad are fucking worried about you, you cant be doing stupid shit and expect no one will care if you – you, we don't want you too die."

"...I'm sorry." Jason stared down at the iv lines in his arms. He had never thought of anything that way.

Dick sighed and set the kitten down on the bed, too stroke Jason's hair, "Promise me Jason, promise me you'll take better care of yourself and we wont have to have this conversation again."

"I'll try." Jason cupped the kitten in hand, "Are Mom and Dad -"

"Jason!" Mary stormed into the room as soon as she realized he was awake. "Jason Peter Todd-Grayson if you ever run in front of a moving car again I will -" she did not even finish her sentence, because she slapped him. "Animals are important, yeah I know that, but you are more important to us than a damn stray!"

Before Jason could say anything, John started talking, "You really need to be more careful." he clasped Jason's shoulder. "You need to understand that your actions affect everyone, you are apart of a family and we love you. We worry about when you get hurt, and we want you to be safe."

Mary leaned forward and kissed Jason on the forehead, "Promise me, Jason." she urged. "You'll be more careful."

"Yeah. I promise."


End file.
